Flashpoint
Shinsoku, the genetic clone of the illustrious Yondaime Hokage, stretched and groaned loudly. Since his emergence from the disbanded ROOT, from the small room littered with Fūinjutsu scrolls and Flying Raijin kunai, he badly needed to test himself. To continue as such, he had asked a regular Konoha ninja, one Raiko, for a match. He was rumored to utilize the same sort of techniques as his "father," and what better way to relearn his "father"'s skills than to see them in action? Meandering onto training ground three, he leaned against a tree, idly doodling the Flying Raijin formula onto the tree bark with the tip of his finger. That formula, he saw it everywhere, written in abstract designs, hinted it in jutsu scrolls, referenced again and again- the Flying Raijin was his existence as a ninja. "Hmm, now where is this kid, urghh, I have been looking for this kid all day, where is he." Raiko says. Then he thinks to himself, "Oh wait, I have checked every place except the training grounds. URGH how stupid I am, well maybe I didn't check there because that young lady needed help with her bags right before I was about to check the training grounds. Ok let me go to there before this kid leaves." Raiko get to the training ground and sees Shinsoku doodling something on a tree, he walks up behind him and says, "HEY!!!! are you Shinsoku?" Startled by the man approaching him while he was lost in thought, Shinsoku bolted straight up the tree before turning and realizing the man was the one he had asked to battle. "Ah, yes, that is me." Shinsoku bowed slightly before giving the man a wan smile. "Hello." "Ahhhh, you don't have to bow to me, I'm not your master, you just requested me." Raiko says waving his hands side to side symbolizing for Shinsoku to stop. "Sorry I was kind of late, see what had happened was it was this pretty girl that needed help with some bags, so I assisted her, but anyway. Why did you request to fight me?" "Ah. As you can see, I am a... unnatural descendant of the Fourth Hokage. I have spent much of my life working on recreating the Flying Thunder God Technique, and now that I have succeeded, I wish to test my variation against someone who has learned it in another fashion. Does that satisfy you, Raiko-san?" Shinsoku's face was still unnaturally blank, and he was still in that tree... "Ha, you sound like me, I have been testing with the Flying Thunder God Technique to develop more techniques of my own, as a matter of fact, I have opened a whole new line of techniques that you will see when I fight you, not that many people know about it so congrats on being one of the few to see it. So umm, why don't you come down that tree, don't worry I won't bite." Nodding once, he walked down the side of the tree, leaving no footsteps on the bark, before holding up two fingers in the Traditional Shinobi Sparring half-seal, standing in front of his new opponent. His left hand lingered at his belt, where his kunai pouch was located. Raiko does the same thing and holds up his two fingers int he traditional shinobi half-seal to show that he was ready to spar. He looks at Shinsoku once more for a little evaluation, then her hops back a few feet and pulls out his sword. Shinsoku followed him in, not letting him in close, and launched a kick at blurring speeds, nearly his natural limit. He did not know a single shinobi below jonin-level who could keep up with him at top speed. If his kick on this side was blocked, he was prepared to launch into a relatively simple kata of a few straight punches and side kicks. Raiko ducks out of the kick, and as he ducks he goes for a sweep. The former ROOT member took the opportunity to jump off of his landed (left) leg, finish his spin to land on his right leg past the sweep, and bring down his left foot in an axe kick, having jumped inside the man's guard. Raiko had conveniently placed himself in a crouch, where his head and upper body were low to the ground and easy targets here. All his weight was centered and low, and Raiko could not really jump away from this position. All Raiko could do was block, so he uses both of his arms and crosses them in front of himself to block the kick, when the kick hits him, he pushes Shinsoku off which caused him to flip over. At the same time Raiko in an already near squatting position, jumps up and goes for a flying knee directed to Shinsoku's forehead as he flips over from Raiko pushing him off. Shinsoku simply continued with his backwards rotation, falling into a bridge to let Raiko's knee pass over his face, before transferring his weight to his hands and launching a two-footed upwards kick towards the man in the air. Raiko couldn't evade while in the air, and the artificial human transferred his weight to his right hand as his left flung a kunai at the man's stomach. Raiko then uses Wind Release Stream and blows himself out of the way, he lands a few feet back. "Wow, your pretty good in taijutsu, I didn't think I had to use a jutsu that early." Raiko then weaves the hand signs for the Mole Barrier, he then he stabs his sword into sheath and rushes towards Shinsoku. The clone of the Fourth Hokage was bemused, as all he saw from the jutsu was a slight shimmer of chakra. Some kind of nintaijutsu technique, perhaps? Drawing a special, three-pronged kunai from a holster on his thigh, and flung it powerfully and accurately at the man, even as the kunai he had thrown upwards earlier began to approach the man from above. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" stated Shinsoku, applying it to both kunai, the ones approaching from the front and above, creating a mass of steel that would not be stayed from its course. Raiko lifts his finger and shoots something from his finger, as the small pea size thing flies towards Shinsoku so does the kuani, as soon as the Kunai hit, Raiko teleperts right in front Shinsoku's, coming in with a kick to his face. Shinsoku went low once more, wincing as the kick nearly hit him. The man's sudden appearance had frazzled him more than he'd like to admit. For his next counter, he pushed up on the man's ankle, hyperextending his knee joint and pulling him upwards, as well as pausing, as if deciding to attack the man's ankle as well, before teleporting the two of them to the tag on his first three-pronged kunai. Now the two of them were mere inches away from being impaled by the masses of kunai, as Shinsoku let go and teleported to the Flying Raijin marker he had placed on a tree at the beginning of the fight. He also kept track of the pea-sized object, ready with a kunai if the man teleported to it once more, he would be there waiting. Raiko then uses Wind Release Stream again, to push a few kunai away, and as he is pushes back he takes out his sword, and weaves, Snake → Horse → Rat → Ram and 2 other hand signs with his sword in hand, he holds out his sword, as soon as the kunai get ready to hit him, Space-Time Warp Barrier|a void]] opens up and curves above Raiko's head, the kunai are then sucked in. Then where his Transport Tracking Barrier was, another void opens up directed towards the ground. All the kunai hit the ground, Raiko then lands on the ground. He hurries up and wraps his knee, then he stands up, in pain, but he takes it. He then says, "You didn't have to hurt my knee, owwww, that was one of my techniques, if I hadn't did that, I would of maybe died. Ok its something I want to test out, something new I made from something borrowed." Raiko the weaves teh same hand signs as before Snake → Horse → Rat → Ram → and 3 others this time, and a barrier opens, but this time it wraps around him. "This is called my Field of Teleportation lets see how I do with this." Shinsoku breathed out slowly, holding out a three-pronged kunai at neck height, senses superaware, preparing to receive the next move. With that sort of a technique name... that vast chakra field... it must be some sort of tagless Hiraishin... Raiko then charges Shinsoku, but slowly because of his injury, to throw Shinsoku of Raiko shoots about 10 Transport Tracking Barrier towards Shinsoku and teleports between them. Then when one of the gets in range of Shinsoku he teleports to that one. while the other tracking barriers hit trees. He then goes for a punch to Shinsoku's face. Shinsoku's reflex and processing speed allowed him to discern the man's movements, and allowed the man to strike towards his face, into the kunai that Shinsoku had held out. It left a bloody cut across the man's knuckles as he flashed to one of the deflected kunai from earlier. From behind the man, he flung another three-pronged kunai between the man's feet. Then Raiko teleports to Shinsoku without any seal or barrier being there, then he comes in with another punch, but shoots 2 Transport Tracking Barriers, 1 in front of Shinsoku, and one behind him. As the punch comes in a barrier opens up right in front of Raiko's fist, the fist goes through, and then the other barrier opens up behind Shinsoku and the fist comes towards him from the back. Shinsoku saw the man punch into a void, and predicting a space-time technique, teleported to the kunai he had just thrown before building a Summer Lightning flash in his hand, planning ahead. Raiko then takes his hand out of the void and then squats. He then places a Hiraishin seal. Then Raiko teleports to the Formula on the tree which was placed there by the Transport Tracking Barrier earlier, then using his Field of Teleportation, he teleports above him with a void opened up about to suck Shinsoku into it, the void is big enough to cover Raiko's whole body. However, Shinsoku gained a searching look, before he flashed to the mark he had placed on the man's ankle earlier (he pushed up on the man's ankle, hyperextending his knee joint and pulling him upwards, as well as '''pausing',) appearing crouched on Raiko's back, and suddenly, forcefully, jolting upwards, pushing off with as much force as his frame could generate, slamming Raiko into his own space-time technique. There was no time to react, no space to run, and no time to even comprehend; Raiko was inside his own void. Raiko is sucked into the void, but then he appears right on top of Shinsoku's head, he puts his hand on Shingoku's head and puts a Hiraishin formula on Shinsoku's head. Then he bring his other hand around and fires a Palm Barrier into Shinsoku to trap him. The ROOT member, warned as soon as Raiko disappeared, simply flashed back to a Hiraishin kunai, only to have yet another barrier fired in his direction. This time, he flung a pulse of chakra up into the sky, where it formed storm clouds, and it crackled back down in the form of natural lightning, which entered his frame just before the barrier hit. Using this, he teleported at speeds exceeding even his earlier uses, to strike at Raiko with a hand arcing with crackling lightning. Also having his Mole Barrier up, he ducks out of the way, then at the same time spins on his ok knee to the side and grabs Shinsoku's arm, then he throws him into a tree. Raiko did not realize, however, how much Shinsoku's already insane speed had been enhanced by the additon of lightning to his system. As he went for the grab, Shinsoku was ahead of him; the Summer Lightning was still around his hand as he clasped his hand with Raiko's, stopping his throw attempt and hanging on as he began to electrocute Raiko, intertwining his left hand with Raiko's right also. Raiko then says, "Ok you win, good job, you are faster than my reflexes can track and just about faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique. Now can you stop electrocuting me now before I pee on myself." Raiko says. Abashed, Shinsoku immediately stopped the flow of chakra and disengaged his hands, bowing profusely. "So sorry, Raiko. I did not mean to continue the spar to that level, just..." he trailed off, unsure how to classify the thrill of feeling truly ''alive in the struggle of war, feelings of adrenaline and the rush of battle fighting his conditioning. Category:Roleplays